Arizona State University will host the 4th International Symposium on Bilingualism (ISB4) from April 30 to May 3, 2003. ISB4 welcomes proposals concerning any aspect of research on bilingualism. In previous years, ISB1 and ISB2 were held at the University of Newcastle upon Tyne in 1997 and 1999. The third meeting was held at the University of the West of England, Bristol in 2001. In 2003, the event will take place in the United States for the first time. We are pleased to announce that keynote speakers for ISB4 will include Fred Genesee, Loraine K. Obler, Bernard Spolsky, and Ana Celia Zentella. Anticipated topics represented at the meeting will include grammatical development in bilingual children, sociolinguistic and grammatical studies of code switching, bilingual speech processing, language impairments in bilinguals, sociolinguistic studies of bilingual communities and migration, child/adult second language acquisition, language policy and ideology, language shift, language attrition/forgetting, and bilingualism in school settings. [unreadable] [unreadable]